Maybe beautiful sometimes
by dancinqween09
Summary: It is post Eclipse, and Edward has finally delivered the fateful bite that is to change Bella's life forever. But what if everything doesn't go to plan? What if the abnormalities of Bella's mind are even more extreme than expected? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys!! I know this is another one of those Edward bites Bella stories, but i've worked really hard on it- and it has a twist. Please read it. I will love you always!!**

Chapter[1-Worried

I perched, restless and worried on the edge of the bed where Bella lay. I stroked her hair gently as I watched her clouded eyes and pretty features distorted with pain.

I vaguely remembered my own transformation and although I couldn't't recall it clearly I had enough of an understanding of what she was going through to make me fearful for her.

Jasper had left a few hours ago, claiming that it was impossible for him to be in a house with anyone so tense and stressed. Even his power over my feelings couldn't't restrict the wave after wave of anxiety and pain that came crashing down in my mind. I felt so helpless just sitting there that I wanted to scream. I had made it my _job_ in the last months and years to _protect_ her and here I was, the reason that she was going through the most painful experience of her life.

Even sympathetic Alice had given up on me and been forced to leave. At first she had sat by me and talked, but the conversation went around in circles of confusion and worry and before long Alice had had enough.

Carlisle was due to return from his shift at the hospital in about an hour, but the clock seemed to grow larger and larger as I stared at it, the second hand ticking slower and slower. I desperately needed his all too ready assurances that everything was OK and that her condition was completely normal. I needed him to talk some sanity into me and do something in attempt to take my mind off Bella's writhing form (even though I knew that nothing, _nothing_ could distract me from the worry that was associated with her.) My long life had granted me incredible patience but it all went out the window as I watched restlessly.

"Edward," she moaned my name her voice saturated with incredible and unimaginable pain.

"Oh my poor Bella," I replied feebly even though I had no hope that she would hear. I took her clammy hand in mine and continued talking.

"It will be OK. The transformation should be almost complete. It has been three days and this torture will soon be over. Shh now, it's OK." I said more to comfort myself than anyone else.

The clock finally ticked its way to the hour and the sound of chiming echoed around the almost empty house. The house was brand new and was filled throughout with a hard, almost unfriendly, white light. Esme had only begun her decorating, but the floors were already covered with beautifully polished floorboards or thick, soft white carpet. The pale walls perfectly complimented the antique furniture and the hangings completed a picture of gracefulness and splendor. Even in the early stages of the decorating, the house's interior looked fit to be pictured in the centerfold of a dozen magazines. As always, Esme had outdone herself, but it wasn't like it mattered. All that mattered in my life right then was the restless girl on the coach, her forehead beaded with sweat.

I had been so relieved that I had been able to bite her without inflicting other injuries or giving in to the temptation of her sweet blood. Again it was difficult to pull away-almost impossible, but I had grown slightly more immune to her blood since the last time its delicious flavour had touched my lips. At first I was unable to hide the satisfaction I felt in completing such a difficult task, but my pride had soon given way to the anxiety that enveloped me now.

"Carlisle," I breathed a sigh of relief as he sidled up to me, resting a tense hand on my shoulder.

"Edward listen to me," he began coldly. "I know you are worried but you can't let her pain rule your life. You are worrying too much and it isn't good for either of you. It isn't easy to watch someone you love going through this and you really ought to…take a break and do something…distracting. Leave her with me. You are just an amateur at this sort of thing and you should let the more _experienced_ people take over"

I stared at him in surprise, not only because he was speaking to me aloud, but also because the intent of his words was so far from what I'd expected. _And why was his demeanor so cold? _I tried to pick at his thoughts, but to no avail. He was keeping his mind heavily guarded-something else that was completely abnormal.

"You…want…me…to…leave her?" I asked.

He nodded his head sharply.

"It would be better if you were to go and leave her in my care. I am much better trained at this."

The hurt evident in my eyes, I turned from him and flew out of the room. Even though I'd tried my hardest to do what was best, I had to agree that my experience in this area was by far inferior to Carlisle's. But the thing I didn't understand is why he was acting so…so odd about it.

**A/N so what do u think? Is it OK so far. Please please review!! I need to know what you like and don't like so I can make it better. You know u want to! It only takes like what? a minute??**

**luv all u guys!! xx dancinqween09**


	2. Visitors

**A/N- Hi again. Sorry it has been so long since I updated but i'I've been at the beach. :) Thank you for all the lovely comments that you guys sent me, I appreciate your point of view immensely! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Carlisle's POV**

**Chapter[2 Visitors**

A dark-cloaked figure entered the room followed by an entourage of sinister looking vampires of all shapes and sizes. They were sniffing and poking around at the newly decorated foyer; sussing out a place of potential danger. I felt my knees crumple in pain as the sound of a high pitched, bell like laughter filled the room.

"Enough of that Jane." scolded the cloaked figure. "Carlisle has been a _great_ help and I would rather if you didn't torture him at the moment."

"Carlisle," he started, turning towards me. "I must say that I am slightly awed at the impeccable control you have over your clan. It is good to see that they seem to take your every word for law! It makes you _so_ much more useful!"

"Aro," I muttered with distaste. "I ask you _again_, why must you _do_ this to our humble family. Bella is all that Edward cares for and it will kill him for you to take her away. He would surely come after…" I stopped bewildered as I realized the extent of his plan.

"Oh, Aro! Can't you just leave this as it is? I have been you're lifelong friend; please don't betray me this way! My family is good, strong and honest! What have we ever done to trouble you?"

I stared at his face, begging him with my eyes to consider my request but his expression was one of decisiveness. For once I wished that I had Edwards's talent. I would have loved to get inside the mind of my former friend.

"You haven't seen into the minds of your little family! They would be _priceless_ pieces to have in my little game! Irreplaceable ! And if you could just see the potential that Bella holds!" He said answering a different question to the one I had asked.

"You could join us too! Marcus and Cauis would be _so_ pleased to see you again after so many long years!" He said his tone full of false enthusiasm. "Of course, you don't really have a choice." He added dramatically, dropping his tone and bending forward, as if to share a prized secret.

"On a lighter note, how did you enjoy experiencing the talent of the newest addition to my guard?" He gestured to a tall, dark skinned woman by the name of Gianna.

"I have to agree with your choice in keeping her. Mind control _is_ a perfectly formidable talent." I said gruffly.

"Indeed! She has been such an asset! Our little experiment went rather well, do you think not?" he addressed his guard lightly and they murmured in agreement. It was not their place to contradict him and they wouldn't in this instance even if it were. Gianna smiled smugly. Didn't Aro realize that his constant compliment of her greatness would lead her to vanity and would drive her to leave him in search of a higher position in vampire society? I shook my head trying to dispel the pointless observations I was making and to try and find some loophole in his plans. And then a something occurred to me. Alice.

I spoke up, choosing my words carefully as I breeched the subject. "Aro, you do not expect to be able to leave before my family arrives do you? You can't have forgotten about the special talents that we were just discussing?"

"I believe Carlisle, that you were referring to Alice?" I nodded. "Well I assure you that I have taken care of _her_ most completely!" He looked at me for encouragement, but when he met my worried eyes he laughed, seeming genuinely humored by my concern.

"I haven't hurt her! No, that would be such a waste! I merely paid her a little visit, to acquire some important information. Information regarding certain werewolves living near your clan! Carlisle I am infuriated by your secrecy!" he said looking not the least bit infuriated, "But none the less I am sure I'll be able to forgive you."

Aro motioned to one of his guard and a small boy, quivering in fear was dragged into the room. As soon as he set eyes on me he stopped dead in his tracks and his scared face turned to a cold mask of fury. He spoke in a small, yet strong voice. "I thought you was good! I though you was helpin' us!" The combined fear and anger pulsating from him seemed to fill the room and he began to shake violently. Several members of the guard ran to restrain him as he burst into a wildly thrashing beast.

"You see Carlisle, Alice hasn't been able to see us because we brought along a little… friend." A mocking smile played across his lips. I was infuriated by the humor that he treated the situation with, but I had to concentrate on the whirlwind of thoughts racing though my mind. One thought in particular stood out.

"The treaty." I murmured.

**A/N- So what did you think? Again I would LOVE to have your comments!!**

**xx dancinqween09**


	3. Oblivious

**A/N- Come on guys! I hardly got any reviews last chapter! Please, if you read it can you give me just a little review?? Thanks so much to those who did! **

**OK so here is the next chapter:**

**[3 Oblivious**

_With the sound of our brother screaming and crying thoughts of betrayal, anger and fear in our minds, we raced to wards the new home of our vampire 'friends' in Alaska. Although judging by accusations blaring in our heads, they weren't our friends any more._

x-x-x-x

I had run until I found a lone mountain peak far from the house and stood staring out at the world, the breath-taking scenery not even registering in my mind. I focused all my attention and energy on Bella and blocked everything and everyone else out. I channeled all my thoughts and feelings to wards her and shared my soul with her in a way I never had before. I didn't say a world, but I felt as if I was speaking straight to her heart and even though I couldn't see her, I knew she understood. It was as if we were sharing a moment of complete closeness despite being physically separated. I was closer to her than ever before, even closer then the days following our wedding.

A gust of wind infused with the not so familiar sent of the Volturri shook me from the perfect moment of closeness I had been experiencing inside my mind. The one sweet rose growing in a barren plain had been picked and the plain suddenly lost all its beauty. Reality came crashing down destroying and mutilating all that had been beautiful just moments ago. The thoughts of vampires and werewolves alike came flooding into my mind and I nearly cried out as I realized that I had been the only one with the potential to save the situation and I had failed miserably. I gave a low snarl as I listened to Aro's thoughts, but I had no time to gauge the feelings of the others. I had to act.

I weighed my options carefully. If I returned to the house now, I would arrive just as Aro left with Carlisle and my precious Bella on his private plane and I would be there when ten uncontrollable and fiercely enraged werewolves arrived, longing to tear my family and I to pieces. But if I didn't go then how could I warn Alice and the others of the danger? If I ran to the city of the Volturri, then I would be playing right into the hands of Aro. But if I didn't what would happen to my dear Bella?

I decided that I needed to get to Alice before she arrived at the house. She had seen the future disappear and come running to tell us of the danger. I needed to stop her before she made the suicidal mistake of returning. I would deal with Bella and the others after-wards.

I took one final glimpse of the scenery surrounding me and then took off down the mountain, my legs moving at an incredible speed. I felt possessed, like my actions were subconscious.

_I must save Bella. I must save Alice. I must save Carlisle. I must save Bella. I must save Alice. I must save Carlisle._ It became my mantra as I ran like the wind.

**A/N -sorry it was so short, but I will make up for it!! Please review, even if you didn't like it! I love constructive criticism!**

**xx dancinqueen09**


	4. Unnatural

**A/N- Two updates in one day! I'm feeling generous. But I'm going to the beach for a couple of weeks so I thought I'd give you something to remember me by! lol. Thank you so much to PixiStix52, Fluffisacoolword, Pocketofchange and incarnata for the support! Love you all.**

* * *

**[4 Unnatural**

I couldn't help but admire the luxurious interior of Aro's privet jet. It was very classy and immediately made me think of Esme. _Esme._ I knew that the pack would have come running from La Push as soon as they heard the thoughts of the small werewolf and I prayed with all my might that my family would be clear of the house when they arrived. One by one, their faces flashed before my eyes. Loving Esme, burly Emmert, enthusiastic Alice, beautiful Rosalie, perceptive Jasper and strong-minded Edward. I couldn't stand the thought of any of them getting hurt.

There was a moan behind me and I stood up and went over to Bella to check on her once again. I kept telling myself that everything was going fine with her transformation, but a little voice in the back of my mind begged to differ. _She should have been transformed by now! Her body doesn't seem to be altered at all!! It is almost if the poison is being contained within her hand. It should have entered the blood stream long ago and…_

"Is anything the matter Carlisle?" Aro asked lazily as his eyes took in my tense body and clenched fists.

"No. It's all going fine." I tried to fake a cheery disposition, but Aro picked up on the hint of concern in my voice.

"I say you're lying Carlisle." He said, unfolding his legs and rising from a plush leather seat. He strode over, his hand outstretched, but I flinched out of the way as he moved to touch me.

"Oh come on Carlisle be a sport." He reached out again, and again I moved out of the way.

"You are just making this more difficult for yourself!" His tone became harder with each word. "Jane,"

The pretty, delicate body of a child came into view and I braced myself for what was to come.

"Have your fun!"

Excruciating pain shot through my limbs knocking me to the ground. My breath came out in tiny gasps as I fought the urge to crawl up in a little ball and die. A cool hand rested on my shoulder and somewhere in my mind I registered that Aro was getting another good look at my thoughts. The pain stopped abruptly and I looked up to see Aro grinning.

"I know how to fix this!" he smirked and bent over the low bed on which Bella rested. By the time my recovering mind had comprehended what he was doing, Aro had already inflicted several more wounds on Bella, causing red droplets to leak out onto her pale skin. The sight caused me to struggle with my self-control. I was embarrassed to be thinking this, but I could almost taste her blood running down my parched throat. It killed me that my instincts were betraying my mind in such a way and I was furious with myself for allowing thirst to become so extreme. When was it I had last eaten? I tried to remember. Had I really let myself go 4 weeks without blood? Had I really been that irresponsible? The delicious scent of her blood suddenly washed over me and I reached my limit.

"Stop!" I cried, panting with the effort of restraint. A mocking smile played across Aro's lips as he brushed my hand with his.

"Oh Carlisle." He feigned sincerity. "A little bit thirsty are we? Now don't eat Bella will you. She is crucial to my little plan! Oh and you know don't you, there will be no deer or bear on the dinner table in our city. _This_ time we won't be making exceptions! You see, it's just a little bit…unnatural."

* * *

**A/N- Sorry it was so short again, but I keep reaching places I want to stop before I want to reach them! Could you all please do something for me? When I come back from my holiday I'd love for there to be lots and lots of reviews waiting in my inbox for me. And could you please tell me what I an improve on? I'll seriously love you forever!!**

**xx DQ**


	5. Ironic

**Hi guys. Sorry its been so so long for all those who have been reading. ****I have been really busy this year and haven't had time to write but ****I hope that I can make it up to you. Tell me what you think of my next chapter. Cheers.**

* * *

Ironic

The forest was a blur as the pack raced through the foliage. We were almost at the Cullen's dwelling and their sickly smell penetrated our nostrils making the more inexperienced members cough and gag, but I was used to it.

I tried to distinguish the Bella-vampire smell that I was sure was adding to that of the other Cullens, but instead caught a whiff of Jamul and ran all the faster for it. I felt so sorry for him - 7 years old and already a werewolf. I cursed the Cullens for triggering this genetic phenomenon. I cursed them for taking Bella away from me. And again for this nasty prank they were pulling. I couldn't understand what Dr Cullen's motive was for kidnapping Jamul. When the doctor helped me recover after the battle he hadn't seemed at all hostile or cruel, quite the opposite in fact. Never in a million years would I have suspected that he would do something like this.

_He is a twofaced double crossing…_

The thoughts of Sam and the rest of the pack wove in and out of my head entwining with my own. We were all thinking along the same lines and the additional thoughts and willpower just helped to increase our feelings of hate, betrayal and revenge. Everyone was desperate to have Cullen blood on their hands, or rather on their paws.

Everyone except for…someone. Amid the anger and the violence swirling between the minds of the pack I heard something…different. I tried to single out the voice amid the confusion for I was curious to see whose mind was not occupied with revenge. I pushed my mind closer and closer to theirs and released too late that it was Leah's mind I was pursuing. I damned myself for being so naïve as thoughts of unrequited love and self-pity swamped my mind. _Of course it would be Leah!_ I reprimanded. _ Who else would be dwelling on anything but the inevitable battle with the Cullens?_ My mind was suddenly filled with her ramblings.

_Huh! All this fuss for one little nobody. I bet that if they captured me no one would be at all bothered. I bet they would just leave me with those leeches and let me suffer. Jacob would probably convince them to leave me as a chew toy for his precious Bella. What a joke! Who does he think he is tramping after her when she obviously rathers that leech to him? I think even I would rather that leech to him..._

I growled low in my throat and with a start she became aware that I was listening to her thoughts.

_Butt out._ She said with cold distain. _Go back to your bloodlust._

But although I kept trying to rid my head of Leah, her thoughts stayed in the corner of my mind, irritating and distracting. I tried to return to my former frenzy but couldn't.

We flew around another corner and the Cullen house came into view. As quick as lightning we were through the door and tearing through their pristine residence but there was only one problem: no one was there. We continued to tear through the entire house but it was to no avail: all we found was room after empty room. Our frustration at their disappearance just fed our anger so that when Quil smelt a vampire running towards us, the pack was after them like a flash.

As I sprinted to try and intercept Alice before she ran to her death I counted 8 minds among the werewolf pack - all delirious with rage. I urged my legs to carry me faster but even though it had only been days since I had hunted I felt unusually weak - so weak that I felt I could barely keep running let alone speed up. I wondered at this abnormality in my strength but pushed it to the back of mind as I realized that Alice and the werewolves had almost reached each other in the clearing where they had fought side by side less than a year ago. Jacob's thoughts mirrored mine:

_How ironic that we should tear Alice into __shreds__ in the same spot that we helped each-other tear others into shreds._

I was furious that he was so liberal in his accusations. I was furious that he let the anger of his pack divert his mind to the thought of ganging up on a former friend. I was furious that Sam the leader of the pack wasn't even considering talking to her first. Most of all I was furious with myself for letting this happen.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. You know how important it is to me! :( lol. Come on guys! Tell me if you liked it! Big kiss for all of you who do!**

**Love**

**xx dq  
**


End file.
